Padre
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ser padre no era tarea fácil, requería mucha paciencia y comprensión de su parte, pero era lo mejor que le había pasado.


Padre.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el papeleo de todos los días sumamente relajado, pues, ese día era uno de los pocos en los que su teniente tenía una resaca lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse a trabajar y no irse de parranda.

Sí, el albino estaba de muy buen humor, tanto que ni una invasión al Seireitei lo haría perder la serenidad.

Pero claro, sus hijos eran peor que cualquier enemigo con la capacidad de destruir la sociedad de almas.

-¡Papá!- gritaron su hija, Shimo, y su hijo Kiui, sonrientes.

Claro que su pequeña sonreía por estar verdaderamente feliz de verlo, y su hijo… bueno, él sonreía porque seguro planeaba hacerle alguna maldad.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-Bueno… el capitán Zaraki estaba peleando con el tío Ichi-san y…- habló tartamudeando la niña de cabello blanco.

-Hicieron mierda la academia.- intervino Kiui sentándose en el suelo despreocupadamente con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Ese lenguaje, jovencito…- riñó el mayor.

-¿Qué tiene?- retó el menor desafiante.

-Tiene que le diré a tu madre.- amenazó.

El pequeño palideció, haciendo ver a su piel aún más blanca.

-Emm… ¿Qué decías, nee-san?- desvió la atención hacia su hermana, nervioso.

Shimo negó con la cabeza, divertida, pero luego lo miró con sus ojos turquesas medio aguados.

-Lamento si te molestamos, papá, solo queríamos hacerte una visita, pero si te molestamos nos iremos…- murmuró cabizbaja.

Por supuesto, Toshiro se derritió cual muñeco de nieve en la playa ante las palabras de su dulce hijita.

-Está bien… pueden quedarse…- accedió no muy convencido. Los dos hermanos chocaron palmas. –Pero no me distraigan.- advirtió.

-De acuerdo.- accedió de inmediato su niña sonriendo comprensivamente.

-Claro…- masculló con una sonrisa malvada su hijo de negros cabellos, mirándolo con traviesos ojos turquesas.

El albino sabía que probablemente acababa de cometer una estupidez, pero no podía negarse a su adorable primogénita.

Sus retoños de inmediato corrieron a ponerse a saltar en uno de los sofás mientras entre risas charlaban de quién sabe qué. Él por mientras se concentró en el papeleo, mirándolos solo a veces de reojo con la más de las pequeña de las sonrisas.

¿Cómo era posible tanta felicidad? Y toda se la había dado Karin, su esposa.

Shimo era sin duda el sueño de todo padre, dulce, la mayoría de las veces obediente y comprensiva, algo enojona y peleonera si se la provocaba, también podía llegar a ser competitiva y sarcástica, pero la mayoría de las veces era tranquila, inteligente, inocente, algo sensible, y muy cariñosa, no le costaba demostrar afecto como a sus padres y su hermano, y podía ser bastante sobreprotectora si la situación lo ameritaba. Todos dudaban que la alegre y tierna Shimo fuera hija de la pareja de los dos más amargados del Seireitei.

Kiui… era un chico difícil. Tenía el carácter de los mil demonios de Karin, y era tan frío como Toshiro. Era osado, travieso, descarado y cruel a veces, violento, peleonero, competitivo y sarcástico. No dudaba en darle una buena patada a quien creyera se lo merecía. A pesar de tener siete y su hermana nueve, era el mandamás de los dos, traía a su hermana de la oreja debido a la ingenuidad de esta. Todos creían que había heredado lo peor de ambos padres, pero también era protector, entusiasta, astuto, desinteresado y alegre.

Y por supuesto, ni hablar del amor que se tenían ambos hermanos entre sí, y de lo mucho que amaban él y Karin a los frutos de su amor, en fin, se amaban muchísimo entre ellos.

Si hace cincuenta años alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría así… casado con una de las hijas del capitán Shiba y con dos hijos que le traerían tantas alegrías, y que sería tan, tan feliz, nunca le hubiera creído, porque simplemente así no eran las cosas en la sociedad de almas, y menos para shinigamis.

Pero Karin no había crecido criada con esas creencias, ella era revolucionaria e idealista, como su hermano, si el mundo no era justo, entonces podían apostar que lucharía hasta la muerte para volverlo en sus estándares de justicia, no dejaba que se le negara la felicidad, no se resignaba, peleaba y hacía a los demás caer en sus errores, los hacía recapacitar, era tan brillante como el sol, y con ese inmenso brillo lograba cautivar a quien se lo propusiera, incluido Toshiro.

Lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo al corresponder sus sentimientos, más cuando se casó con él, pero el mayor regalo que pudo darle, la mayor felicidad que nadie más podría ofrecerle, fue bendecirlo con sus dos hijos, hacerlo padre.

Sin duda había momentos en que quería matar a esos dos traviesos, pero no había más que amor en sus ojos al mirarlos.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo voltear a verlos, ya que había estado tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que por un minuto dejo de vigilarlos, y claro, en ese minuto Kiui se había encargado poner patas arriba su oficina.

Los sillones estaban volcados, los libros decoraban el suelo de su oficina, y los dos pequeños Hitsugaya saltaban de un lado a otro de estante en estante donde antes estaban sus libros.

Se masajeó las sienes y rezó a alguna divinidad por paciencia.

-¡Shimo, Kiui!- chilló, diría que echando fuego por la boca si él no fuera de elemento hielo, pero sí muy furioso.

Ambos niños de inmediato frenaron su hazaña y sonrieron nerviosamente hacia su padre.

-¡Fue culpa de Shimo-nee!- apuntó de inmediato el menor a su hermana.

-¡No es cierto!- negó ceñuda la niña. -¡Y ya te dije que es "nee-san" no "Shimo-nee"!- reclamó.

-Es lo mismo…- el varón se encogió de hombros. -¡Padre!- el moreno sonrió algo demasiado dulcemente, esa misma sonrisa que ponía Karin cuando sabía que había hecho algo malo y quería zafar. -¿Quieres que yo, a pesar de que también soy una pobre víctima de la malvada Shimo nee-san, te ayude a recoger este desastre?- puso su mejor cara de inocencia, que por supuesto su progenitor no creyó.

Shimo no se atrevería a hacer algo que pudiera enojarlo a menos que se la convenciera con la promesa de que sería "divertido", y a Kiui le encantaba sacar de quicio a cualquiera que no fuera su madre, ya que era la única persona que le daba miedo.

-Ambos pónganse a limpiar.- mandó suspirando, volviendo a su escritorio. Su niña de inmediato se puso a recoger los libros, pero su pequeño lo miró con una mueca de inconformidad, obviamente, también lo quería poner a limpiar el desorden. –A menos que quieran que le diga a su madre…- murmuró en tono amenazante.

El Hitsugaya menor palideció y se puso a limpiar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Karin mimaba y consentía mucho a sus pimpollos, y era dulce con ellos como con nadie, casi se podía decir que los malcriaba, pero cuando tenía que ser estricta, sus hijos sabían que era mejor no provocarla, ella realmente no tenía piedad.

En aquella ocasión no despegó sus ojos de ellos hasta que hubieran ordenado todo, pero aun así se las arreglaron para, con una mirada suplicante de Shimo y un sincero "por favor" a regañadientes de parte de Kiui, hacerlo ayudarlos a ordenar el desastre.

Sin duda el ser padre era un constante dolor de cabeza, pero Toshiro no iba a quejarse.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! n.n

Lamento si está para matar de la diabetes, pero estoy feliz :D y soy incapaz de dejar de escupir arcoiris por la boca xP

También lamento si no es muy gracioso, ni muy romantico ni muy triste, pero como ya dije, estoy feliiiiiiiz n_n

No les contare por qué porque no quiero aburrirlos con mi aburrida vida nwn

Ahora... aquí los hijos HitsuKarin con los nombres más raros de la historia :v esos dos harán varias apariciones así que acostúmbrense ;D

Lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala! C:

ESTOY FELIZ! XD

Como siempre, los personajes de Tite, espero que les haya gustado ^^

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
